forever and always
by winterstormrain
Summary: Things are looking up for Harry, but as he recognizes that things may finally be going right, has he jinxed his good luck almost before it's begun? Set after book 4. OOC


Title: Forever and Always.

Author name: Reut Avioz.

Category: Romance.

Rating: T

Summary: Things are looking up for Harry, but as he recognizes that things may finally be going right, has he jinxed his good luck almost before it's begun? Set after book 4. OOC

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author notes: well, this is my first fic ever. Actually, this is the first thing I've tried to write, so please go easy on me. :P

Beta'd by a Grammar Girl by the name of La Vita Nuova, who is quite lovely. Thank you so much.

Reviews will be welcomed. I really do want to know how to improve my writing skills and what you think of the story. :]

Ships: Harry/Draco.

Warnings: SLASH! Don't like it don't read it. Hmmm, I don't think there are any spoilers….

Forever and Always

Harry was in a good mood.

For once life was looking good for the raven haired Gryffindor boy. The sun was high in the sky and his best friends were next to him bickering as usual. He had slept through the night five nights in a row, he believed mostly due to Voldemort being pre-occupied in his mission to persuade the Centaurs to predict the future, distracting him from sending unpleasant visions to disturb him in his sleep. Lastly, his boyfriend had finally seen reason and had agreed to stop keeping their relationship a secret and tell their friends.

Yep, life was looking good; he should have known better than to jinx it.

"Good morning Harry." Said Seamus as he sat down next to him and started loading food on his plate.

"Hello Seamus". Harry replied, while buttering yet another piece of toast. He almost dropped it a few minutes later when he heard Seamus's next sentence. "Can I talk to you in private Harry?" Harry couldn't help notice his friend hadn't looked up from his plate.

"Sure thing Seamus, we can talk after breakfast, there'll be a few minutes before Defence." He spoke carefully. He had a pretty good idea of what the other boy wanted to talk about.

He thought he had seen someone watching him and Draco in the astronomy tower the night before, but he wasn't sure. And since Seamus didn't go around asking people to talk in private on a regular basis, he was pretty sure he was the person who had seen them, even though he couldn't say for sure. After all he was preoccupied at the time, so it was pretty much anyone's guess.

After breakfast was over they left the hall with a mumbled goodbye to Hermione and Ron, who were still bickering over one thing or another, pausing only long enough to say goodbye.

As he left the hall Harry didn't notice a pair of silver eyes watching him with growing anger and suspicion. Yep, one very pissed off Draco Malfoy watched as his boyfriend left with the Irish slut. Not being able to bear his thoughts, Draco got up abruptly and followed after them.

As soon as they were out of the hall Seamus dragged Harry to an abandoned corridor and looked at his shoes as if they where the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I don't know where to start…" he said as he turned to look in Harry's eyes.

He took a deep breath before he continued, "Ever since you came back from the maze at the Triwizard tournament I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I want to be with you and I want to give us a shot…"Seamus babbled incoherently, "…and now that this is our last year…" his voice seemed to fade away, "I knew I had to tell you this or I would regret it forever." And with that he pounced on a very shocked Boy-Who-Lived.

The kiss was wet and sloppy; nothing like the passionate kisses he shared with Draco.

Harry's kisses with Draco were soft and filled with love, almost desperate at times; as if they would break, as if a part of them would die without the other. Their cuddles and snuggles were immensely satisfying.

This kiss was filled with tension and hope, but as Harry started to fight Seamus and break the kiss, the weight of Seamus was suddenly removed from his body.

When he opened his eyes, he saw one thoroughly pissed off Draco Malfoy standing over one very shocked and scared Seamus Finnegan.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY HARRY!" Draco yelled at him.

"If I EVER catch you near him again, you're going to be terribly sorry." He continued his intimidation of Seamus with one of his famous death glares. Wow, Harry thought vaguely, Draco's glare could actually compete with one of Snape's.

Then he didn't have any more time to think since Draco's mouth came crashing into his with an intensity and possessiveness that had never existed before.

When he finally broke the kiss, they were both panting heavily and in Harry's case flushing furiously. "Mine" he heard Draco whisper possessively in his ear.

"YOU'RE DATING MALFOY AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US?" he heard Ron yell and as he looked beyond Draco's shoulder, he saw that in his distraction the once empty corridor had filled with students finished with their breakfast, now heading to their classes.

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "I was going to tell you tonight after dinner. Remember I told you I had something good to tell you last night?" Harry spoke as Draco moved to wrap his hands around his waist, all the while smirking at Ron and Hermione. "You sure do know how to imitate a fish Weasel" Malfoy drawled. Harry pushed his elbow into Draco's stomach "Stop that you git!" He said impatiently. "Ow, you never let me have fun anymore" the Slytherin pouted in response.

"Well, I for one am glad you finally chose to tell us ". Hermione said calmly, "We were getting rather worried when you kept it a secret for so long," She smiled at their shocked expressions. Well, actually Harry's shocked expression, since Malfoy's didn't do shocked or any other kind of expression not considered dignified in public; such as happiness and well, anything that wasn't a smirk or a cold mask of indifference, hiding all human emotion.

"Y- You knew all the time?" he stammered disbelievingly.

"Of course. Why else you think Ron is so calm about this?" Hermione asked teasingly. "We've known for a few weeks now. Don't worry, we came to terms with it once I convinced Ron not to kill 'the slimy ferret' and got him to see that you really love him." Her impression of Ron was rather good actually.

"S-So you're cool with this?" he asked, still uncertain of their answer.

"Yeah mate, I guess if it makes you happy, then we're ok with it." Ron said seriously, flushing slightly at Harry's incredulous look. "Even if it is the ferret." He added, making a face.

"What's going on here" came Snape's cold voice, as he pushed his way through the crowds to where they were standing.

"Nothing Professor" came Hermione's quick reply.

"Then go to your classes this instant." He scowled at them.

~HP DM~

That evening the astronomy tower was very quiet, while two figures huddled, whispering in one corner.

One figure with silvery blond hair, was leaning against the wall and the other, with messy black curly hair, was using the others shoulder as a pillow.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag now." Said Harry quietly so as not to disturb the peace surrounding them.

"What?" asked Draco, not understanding the muggle phrase.

Harry chuckled lightly "It means everybody knows about our relationship now." He said, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yeah, well, now they'll know not to mess with what's mine." The Slytherin said snidely.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriends antics. "So, you don't care that they know? You didn't want to tell anyone about this." He said, his expression sobering.

Draco looked down lovingly into deep emerald eyes and spoke softly," The only reason I didn't want everybody to know was because of the Weasels reaction to this. I didn't want you to be sad and you would've been hurt if he didn't accept our relationship." He continued on seriously, "Besides Pancy and Blaise already suspected something was wrong when I stopped fighting with you"

They sat quietly for a few moments, when Harry abruptly moved away to look into silver eyes "How _did_ you know that I didn't want Seamus?" he asked.

"Well that's obvious," the Slytherin drawled, "You are so hopelessly in love with me, that it couldn't be possible." He finished with a smirk on his face.

"I do, you know" Harry said seriously, "I mean, I do love you." He said flushing slightly.

"I love you too, dear, forever and always." Draco vowed.

"Forever and always" Harry echoed after him.

And as they sealed their vows with a kiss, a soft blue mist surrounded them in the night.

The End.

A/N: so, what did you think of it?


End file.
